


tsukishiro/hiruko? in 2019? it's more likely than you think

by shindouchrono



Category: Yumekui Kenbun: Nightmare Inspector
Genre: Consensual Sex, Hate Sex, Hickies, Love Hotels, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Weird Relationship Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shindouchrono/pseuds/shindouchrono
Summary: Hiruko thinks about every decision he’s made in his life that led him up to this moment. He’s standing with his arms crossed behind Tsukishiro, who’s currently speaking to the love hotel’s receptionist, asking for a room.
Relationships: Tsukishiro/Hiruko
Kudos: 3





	tsukishiro/hiruko? in 2019? it's more likely than you think

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about the stupid title. i couldn't think of anything so just kept the google doc title for the fic. no regrets
> 
> there is a brief mention of past sexual abuse, so please watch out! it's very brief but just as a heads up. it's not in detail whatsoever, though. but jsyk! also this isn't beta read so if you see any mistakes just. ignore them lol

Mizuki gently cleans out the coffee cups with a practiced precision, humming gently under her breath. She looks up when footsteps echo through the room, one of her tenants making his way down the stairs. “Good morning, Hifumi. Did you sleep well?”

Hifumi’s face stretches out into a grin, and he scratches the back of his neck with a booming laugh. “I did! I’m always motivated to get up in the morning knowing your smiling face will greet me, Mizuki!” He sits down at his usual seat, and Mizuki pours him a cup of freshly brewed coffee. “Thank you! What about you? Did you sleep okay?”

She nods her head. “I slept fine.” There’s a thin grin on her face, and she seems eager to change the subject. Mizuki turns to pour another cup, for herself. “You haven’t seen Hiruko this morning, have you?”

Hifumi shakes his head. “No, why? Is he not here?” 

“He’s not.” Mizuki replies, lifting the cup to her lips. The steam swirls upwards, framing her face in a way that makes Hifumi’s heart skip a beat in his chest. “I wonder where he could have gone? It’s morning, after all… He always complains that the sunlight bothers him. I can’t imagine where he could have gone.” 

“I’ll go look for him, then!” Hifumi says, standing. The coffee cup clatters with the sudden motion and he reaches out, flustered, to make sure none of it spills. “Keep the coffee warm for me, please! I’ll be back. Should I get some pastries for breakfast while I’m out?”

Mizuki laughs lightly, nodding her head. “That’d be wonderful, but don’t push yourself too hard so early in the morning. I’ll be waiting for you to get back.” 

His grin threatens to split his face in half. “If it’s for you, Mizuki, no effort is too much!” Hifumi practically races out the door, the bell ringing as he exits the shop. Mizuki finds herself giggling into her hand.

“I wonder if I should have told him about his bed head before he left?”

As he walks, Hifumi realizes he isn’t one hundred percent sure where he should even be looking. There weren’t any customers the night prior, and Hiruko hadn’t acted any differently. He hadn’t said or done anything that could have indicated he had a plan to go somewhere. Maybe something important came up, but he would have told Mizuki, rather than just leaving without saying anything.

After all, Hiruko was considerate of Mizuki--though thinking that made Hifumi’s skin crawl. Should he try and head to the Delirium? No, he couldn’t get there without a delusion, right? And Hifumi wasn’t really interested in repeating the last time he went there, when he had gotten carried away with his own delusion of marrying Mizuki.

Besides! Hifumi didn’t need delusions. If he wanted something so badly, he should just work to make it a reality. He didn’t need the fake version of Mizuki--the real one was waiting at the Silver Star Tea House for him. 

And Hiruko, which got Hifumi back on topic. He was supposed to be finding the baku, but really, he had no idea where to look. Hifumi figured going to the pastry shop first wouldn’t be a problem. Maybe along the way he’d run into Hiruko, and then the two of them could go there and then back together! 

Although Hiruko seemed likely to just stare off and complain--because he was a baku who didn’t need to _ actually _ eat--or whatever. Hifumi can imagine the man’s voice in his head and it’s decidedly unpleasant. He makes his way down the street, thinking about which pastries he should get for Mizuki and himself.

Out of the corner of his eye he spots a building he knows, but has never entered. It’s a love hotel--hidden behind several other buildings. It doesn’t stand out but it’s easy to recognize for what it is. You’d need to walk down a darkened alleyway to make it to the entrance, and if Hifumi squints, he can see two people walking down the alleyway. He wolf-whistles underneath his breath, trying to make out the figures of the two people who were going to a love hotel of all places in broad daylight.

From a distance, Hifumi can see someone with long, pure white hair and a coat. The person next to him is wearing all black and has dirty blonde hair. Hifumi stops in his tracks, rubbing at his eyes. How tired was he? 

Those two looked like… 

Tsukishiro and Hiruko.

But they didn’t get along. And there’s no way the two of them would be going to a _ love hotel _ together. They wouldn’t be going anywhere together, ever. And they shouldn’t! Hiruko may be weird but Tsukishiro was significantly weirder. Besides, did Hiruko even know what sex was? He seemed too frail--not to mention, Tsukishiro definitely had _ only _bad intentions.

In any case, there’s no way the two of them would be together, on that path. Hifumi shakes his head, figuring he’s just more tired than he thought. He probably should have drank more of Mizuki’s coffee before he left the Silver Star.   
  


* * *

  
Hiruko thinks about every decision he’s made in his life that led him up to this moment. He’s standing with his arms crossed behind Tsukishiro, who’s currently speaking to the love hotel’s receptionist, asking for a room.

Less than an hour earlier, Tsukishiro had knocked on Hiruko’s window with an absolutely preposterous request, because the white haired man was in the mood for something specific, something he wanted from Hiruko, _ specifically_. 

It was all in the specifics. 

Hiruko could have refused, told Tsukishiro to fuck off, to go away, or told him to go and ask someone else but for whatever reason he didn’t. Partially because he didn’t want anyone else to be the object of Tsukishiro’s desires, out of a sense of protection for all of humanity. There’s no way Tsukishiro was by any means a gentle lover--and he didn’t want anyone else to need to deal with that handful of a baku.

Eventually, the conversation Tsukishiro’s having with the receptionist ends and he turns back to Hiruko with a smile on his face and key card in his hands. The pair of them make their way to the elevator and Hiruko resists the urge to bounce on his heels. He liked elevators.

“This place is pretty fancy, to have an elevator.” Tsukishiro says, breaking the silence between them. The doors ding, and he gestures Hiruko to enter first. “It’s only polite to let you go first, right? You seem so excited.”

“...For the elevator. Not for anything regarding you.” Hiruko replies, sharp edge in his words. But he walks in anyways, heels clicking against the marble tiles of the elevator. Tsukishiro steps in after him.

“You wound me.” He smiles at Hiruko and then turns to the elevator attendant. “Seventh floor, please.”

The attendant looks somewhat perturbed at the pair of them, but his expression remains relatively flat as he presses the button. The elevator begins to move upwards. He doesn’t say anything, simply staring ahead.

Tsukishiro’s happily humming as they pass each floor. “It’s a very pleasant feeling, isn’t it, Hiruko?”

Hiruko doesn’t reply, looking anywhere but at Tsukishiro or the attendant. He agreed, but he didn’t want to say it out loud. He didn’t want Tsukishiro to think he was happy about the elevator ride or anything. Even though he was.

Eventually they reach their destination, and the attendant gives them a brief wave goodbye as the doors close, and he heads back down to the bottom floor. Busy morning, maybe.

Tsukishiro silently walks down the hall, Hiruko trailing a couple of paces behind him. They reach the door and the white haired man opens up the door with the key they’d been given. He holds open the door, smiling like a saint at Hiruko. “After you.”

“Thanks.” Hiruko responds, flatly. He walks inside, looking all around the room. It’s clean and tidy, though that was to be expected. There was a large bed in the middle of the room with about six pillows. A few paces from the entrance to the room was another door that was left partially ajar--Hiruko could see a bathtub and toilet, even from where he stood in the doorway.

Aside from the bed, the room was sparsely decorated. The only other furniture was a couch, a table with two chairs, and a medium sized dresser next to the bed. All things considered, it was a very nice room. 

The door shuts. Tsukishiro locks it, and Hiruko turns. 

"So," Tsukushiro starts, a grin spreading across his face. "How do you want it? Should I treat you more gently? Or do you like it better rough?" 

Hiruko's eyes narrow into a glare and he sighs. "You say that as if I have a choice. No matter what I say, you don't plan on treating me delicately. That's not your style. Right, Tsukishiro?" There's a gleam in Hiruko’s eyes and Tsukishiro feels his heart skip a beat, grin widening. 

"You know me well. Let’s get on the bed. I don’t want to waste any time." He purrs, not waiting for Hiruko to sit on the bed first. Tsukishiro kicks his shoes off near the bed and Hiruko does the same, joining him on the plush surface.

Hiruko’s sitting a distance away and Tsukishiro laughs, pulling him closer, into his lap. Hiruko tries to pretend he can’t feel the other man’s half hard cock pressing up against his ass. Admittedly, he doesn’t do a very good job. In his defense though, it was incredibly difficult to ignore.

Tsukishiro threads his fingers through blonde strands, tugging gently through any tangles. He tilts Hiruko's neck, watching as the blonde sighs, allowing him access. "You know, if we were human, I could have killed you right here. Offering your neck to me like that… it's an incredibly vulnerable position, isn't it? I can't believe you trust me that much~! It's an honor."

Hiruko clicks his tongue and rolls his eyes. "Even if I were human you wouldn't kill me here. You want me to _ suffer_, not to die."

"Correct!" Tsukishiro hums, lips against Hiruko's neck. He bites down gently, gnawing at the skin to form a bruise. "My desire isn't to watch you die. I want to see you whine and writhe as you endlessly suffer through the rest of time." He watches Hiruko's expression carefully as he continues to mark the other baku's skin. Tsukishiro revels in the reactions of the man in his embrace.

"A vote of confidence for the one who's trying to make a meal out of my skin. You'll vomit blood if you bite any harder." 

"Is it unpleasant?" He asks, with a knowing smirk. Hiruko frowns, gaze shifting as he breaks their eye contact. "Hmm?"

"Not particularly." Hiruko eventually replies, looking a little bit embarrassed. The tips of his ears seem slightly pink. Tsukishiro revels in this, too. 

He laughs as he tugs Hiruko's jacket off, discarding it on the ground. "You can't be honest with me, Hiruko? And here I thought we got along well! Was it a one-sided love after all?"

Glaring, Hiruko knees Tsukishiro in the stomach. "I'm plenty honest."

Tsukishiro rubs his stomach, grimacing slightly. "Yes. Incredibly honest. The pain in my stomach is proof that you're always emotionally vulnerable and open with me."

Hiruko debates telling Tsukishiro to fuck off but ultimately decides against it. Barely. _ Barely. _He's on thin ice but definitely teetering on the edge of deserving another knee to the stomach. "Get on with it already."

"My, my. So eager! You're more needy than you're willing to admit, huh? And for something other than sustenance! Maybe it's a miracle." He toys with the clasps on Hiruko's top. Tsukishiro's wide and smug smile hasn't yet faded. "If you want it so badly then you should ask."

Hiruko clicks his tongue, pulling off Tsukishiro's coat and top in one quick movement. "You say that like I'm the only one who wants this."

"So you admit it!"

"You're ridiculous. I'm telling you to hurry it up. You're a baku, too. You know full well that--"

Tsukishiro laughs, low and breathy. He traces his hands down Hiruko's sides and stops at his waist. "The insatiability of us baku isn't restricted to just devouring nightmares. There are several things that we'll never get our fill of, thanks to our never ending gluttony." His hands are moving again. Tsukishiro reaches behind Hiruko to grab his ass, squeezing the soft skin in his hands. "I'll ask you again, Hiruko. How do you want it?"

Hiruko's lips part and he looks very briefly lost in thought and Tsukishiro can't help but note the objective beauty of the existence in front of his eyes. Of course, that beauty was _ part _ of why Tsukishiro desired Hiruko so much in the first place. Eventually, his lips part open again and he begins to speak. 

"You know exactly how I want it."

And Tsukishiro's smile widens. Wider than before. It's a grin so wide that Hiruko worries he might be devoured whole. "Indeed, I do. We're awfully similar, after all. Wouldn't you agree?"

Hiruko shrugs. "I suppose so. We, at the very least, understand each other. Although I _ really _ don't like you."

"Now there's a mutual feeling." He adjusts the man in his lap, pinning him down on the plush bed beneath them. Tsukishiro watches with disdain as Hiruko's expression remains flat. 

_ Ah, _ he thinks, twisted grin working its way back on the baku's face. _ I really want to mess him up. I want to see him cry. I want to fuck him so hard he needs to crawl home. _

"That's a gross face you're making." Hiruko comments, and Tsukishiro laughs. He rolls his eyes. "Hurry up."

"Yes, yes, my eager friend." He emphasises the word friend, smooth like melted chocolate on his tongue. Tsukishiro runs his hands down Hiruko's sides, settling on his hips and digging his fingernails in. The only response he receives is a raised eyebrow. That wasn't enough to garner a reaction, huh? "This place keeps the lube in the side drawer, I think."

A confused look crosses Hiruko's face and Tsukishiro feels a rush of overbearing arousal, and that's enough to nearly take his partner then and there. "Probably."

They do, as it turns out. Tsukishiro squeezes an overly generous amount out on his fingers. Hiruko watches every minute movement with an unreadable expression. 

"You know," Tsukishiro grins, spreading Hiruko's legs with the hand that isn't coated with lube. "I really just want to fuck you raw and dry. I want to see your expression contort with pain. But that probably wouldn't feel very good, huh? Blood as lube. I decided on something else, though. Something more fun. What do you think that is, Hiruko?"

"Like I'd know." Hiruko snaps, very clearly annoyed and impatient. "Your idea of fun is something I don't understand."

Tsukishiro giggles, one finger pressing up against Hiruko's entrance. "Come on. You reaaaally don't know what it is? Are you sure? Think about it a little bit harder."

Hiruko gasps as Tsukishiro's finger enters him. He's being remarkably and terrifyingly gentle. The generous amount of lube makes it easy to slowly thrust--there's no sense of resistance at all. He keens at the feeling, hips twitching. 

Hiruko never got off on his own, there was no point and he felt weird doing it anyways. Because of this, his body was particularly weak to pleasure. 

But it was used to being touched like this. Of course, Tsukishiro's touches couldn't be considered _ gentle_, but they were kinder than Hiruko was used to. No--not Hiruko. Chitose.

He doesn't want to think about it. Hiruko forces himself to think about something else, to think about the man in front of him, instead of the men and women in his memories. A moan slips out of his mouth and he's incredibly embarrassed.

"It feels good enough to moan like that with just one finger? You really don't do this often, huh?" 

Hiruko glares up at Tsukishiro, obviously humiliated. "Do you?"

The other man simply hums happily, leaning in to press a sloppy kiss to Hiruko's lips. "Does it really matter if I do or don't? What's most important is the here and now, right?"

"Ah, yes. You always focus on what's in the moment--" Hiruko's words get cut off as Tsukishiro curves his finger upwards. He moans again, hand covering his face. 

"Come on, don't hide your face! I want to see everything." Tsukishiro pulls away Hiruko's hand, revealing his flushed appearance. "You're pretty cute, you know that? Oh, that aside! Did you think about it harder? What would be more fun than you crying in pain?"

"Sorry, I was a little bit distracted." Hiruko frowns, but Tsukishiro doesn't miss the way his hands curl around the sheets. "Spoil it for me. I'm not really in the mood for thinking."

"You're no fun." Tsukishiro pouts. "It's obvious! I want to hear you beg for it. I want to see the tears run down your cheeks as you plead for me to fuck you."

If Hiruko wasn't blushing before he is now. "That's--" _ Embarrassing, _he thinks, but doesn't say. "Can't you just do it normally?"

"Nope! C'mon, Hiruko. Don't you want more than just one finger? We don't really need sleep and we can go quite some time without a meal. I have time, Hiruko. I'll wait until you're ready to ask me for it."

"I really don't like you."

"But you like this." Tsukishiro smirks. "You know, just because I'm nice, here." He pulls his fingers out and Hiruko frowns but then Tsukishiro thrusts two fingers in one go and fucks the other man with a dangerous speed. 

Hiruko whines--it's only two fingers but it's so fast and so rough. He wants more. He wants more. He wants _ so _ much more. Hiruko wants Tsukishiro to stop teasing him with fingers and just get on with it already--he doesn't want to be toyed with, he just wants to get fucked so goddamn hard he blacks out. "Fuck, Tsukishiro--can you just--"

"Ask _ nicely. _" Tsukishiro says, and Hiruko clicks his tongue. 

"Fuck you." Hiruko spits out, and his tone is all malice and spite but there's a burning arousal lurking underneath it all. "Hurry up, Tsukishiro. I don't want your fingers. Fuck me."

"That's still not asking very nicely, you know. And not with my fingers? What is it, then? What do you want, Hiruko? Say it plainly so I can understand. We're different, after all. _ You _ don't know what _ I'm _ thinking, and _ I _ don't know what _ you're _ thinking. So tell me."

Hiruko wills his voice to stay steady. "...Fuck me with your cock. Hurry up. I'm tired of waiting." He pauses, turns his face away, and mutters, underneath his breath. "Please…"

Tsukishiro shudders, face reddening as the largest grin Hiruko has ever seen takes over every inch of his face. He takes his cock in hand, wiping his lubed up fingers lazily over it. There's precum dripping from the tip and Hiruko's dazed just imagining that inside of him. 

"Well, since you asked so nicely."

Tsukishiro doesn't hold back. He slams into the hilt in one thrust. Hiruko all but screams, fingers tightening over the bed sheets. Moans spill out of his mouth, wanton and uncontrollable. Hopefully the walls weren't too thin.

The white haired man digs his fingers into Hiruko's waist, his other hand resting on his shoulder for leverage as he fucks into him harder. "Ah, Hiruko--you make some pretty cute expressions when you're getting fucked by me, did you know?"

"Shut up." Hiruko chokes out, voice breathy and thin like it's about to break. 

"Why?" Tsukishiro asks, grin wide and wild. "Why would I? You're so goddamn cute like this, Hiruko. But you aren't coming undone just yet, huh? Do you want it harder?"

"Yes--" 

Tsukishiro obliges, speeding up. Hiruko can't stifle any of the embarrassing and shameless noises that come out of his mouth so he pulls the other man's face in closer. As close as it can get, and their lips connect. Neither of them pull away, devouring each other's breaths and moans.

Tightening his grip on Hiruko, Tsukishiro pulls away to nip at his shoulders and neck, biting down roughly, ensuring Hiruko would bruise and bleed. He releases his hold on the other man's hip and lowers his hand to stroke Hiruko off, watching his expression carefully. "Does it feel good?"

"Yes, yes--" Hiruko whines, hands wrapping around Tsukishiro like a lifeline. His legs are twitching like he's about to come and Tsukishiro sees this.

"Are you close?"

Hiruko doesn't reply with words, he just nods his head. Tsukishiro watches carefully, seeing how Hiruko writhed and twitched, slowly, _ slowly _ tipped off the edge. 

And then he stops his movements entirely. 

Hiruko's eyes snap open, his mouth squeezed shut. "W-why did you--?" He stops mid sentence, groans, and shifts. "What'd I expect from you?"

"Good question." Tsukishiro hums, and resumes his movements again, joyfully watching as Hiruko's expression crumples with pleasure. His face scrunches up and a moan comes up out of his throat like vomit. "Yes. Just like that."

"Asshole."

He laughs, overjoyed. "Yup! But it'd be a lie you say you aren't enjoying this, right? You can't lie to me, Hiruko."

Hiruko refuses to respond, turning his head away. This only amuses Tsukishiro more, and his movements change. The pattern he'd been thrusting into Hiruko with changes into something unexpected. It's a new feeling, and he feels so much pleasure that it's overwhelming. Hiruko covers his face again.

"Ah-ah-ah, what did I say about covering your face? I want to see each and every one of your expressions, Hiruko." Tsukishiro's thumb swirls around the tip of Hiruko's cock, spreading the precum in a way that felt so devilishly divine. It was _ unreal. _

"Fuck--" Hiruko cries out. "Fuck, fuck--Tsukishiro, I really hate you--"

"You're so mean! Are you saying that because you know I'm gonna cut off your pleasure again, right when you're about to come?"

Hiruko doesn't dignify that question with a response, but he's also too busy tipping over the edge again. Tsukishiro's cock pressed inside of him, pushing up against the spot that drove him wild--and Tsukishiro's hands on Hiruko's cock made his brain spin. It all felt so _ good. _There was pressure building up violently in Hiruko's groin and he couldn't do anything about it. Tsukishiro wouldn't let him come.

They repeated this, on a loop, several times. Hiruko, at some point, noticed the tears streaming down his cheeks. His cock aches and there's tension in every single part of his body. "Tsukishiro…" He whines, opening his eyes to see the other man hovering over him with a grin that hasn't faded. 

"There." Tsukishiro says. "That expression! That exact expression. The one that looks like you're going to melt with pleasure--ahaha, I love it. I _ love _ it!" He speeds up again and Hiruko can't stand it anymore. He really, really can't. It's too much. It's all too much. He needs to come or he's going to _ die. _Baku's can't die, obviously, but Hiruko can be the first. He can be the Virgin Mary of dead bakus. Hiruko had always guessed that if he were to die it had a fifty percent chance of being at the hands of Tsukishiro, but he didn't expect it to be like this.

"Please, Tsukishiro--" Hiruko begs, ignoring how much he hated the words he was about to say. "Let me me come already. Please. I can't take this."

"Oh, that expression. You've finally had enough of my teasing?" Tsukishiro asks, laughter echoing throughout the room. "You're so desperate for it, Hiruko. You're so needy. Even if you came now it wouldn't be enough for you, huh? You want me to fuck you until dawn? Maybe even after that!"

"Just--just let me come already, Tsukishiro!"

The baku grins, and leans in to press a gentle kiss on Hiruko's forehead. "Your wish is my command."

The orgasm builds and builds unlike every other time Hiruko experiences the release. His toes curl and his hips uncontrollably jerk as he comes all over his own stomach. Even after he comes, his orgasm hasn't ended. His mouth falls open as he moans, tears dripping down his cheeks. There's fireworks in his stomach, exploding in a rainbow array of colors, until it all fades into a bright white. 

Hiruko's vision returns. His head slumps against the pillow, trying to get his breathing back to normal. Tsukishiro's still inside of him. He hasn't come yet, judging by the noticeable lack of cum inside of Hiruko. 

"Back with us?" Tsukishiro asks, and Hiruko doesn't need to look to know he's smiling. "Do you care if I use you for a bit?"

"You'd do it anyways."

"Yeah, but we can _ pretend _ like I care." He hums, but he doesn't start moving again until Hiruko nods his head.

Hiruko doesn't want to think about what, exactly, that might imply.

Tsukishiro fucks him slower this time, with an even pace and steady thrusts. Hiruko cracks an eye open to watch the other man's expression. Tsukishiro's brows are furrowed and his mouth is barely open, silent breaths slipping out. 

Hiruko lets the other man fuck him however he wants, and somewhere along the way he'd begun moving his hips to the rhythm Tsukishiro had set. It's slow, unlike how he had gotten fucked earlier. It's a new feeling. But it isn't unwelcome, judging by the way another climax begins to swirl around in Hiruko's stomach.

"You're tightening up." Tsukishiro says, breaking the strange silence between them. "You like it like this, too?" 

His voice lacks the usual teasing bite and Hiruko really, really doesn't know how to feel. He doesn't reply with anything other than a brief nod and a gentle moan as Tsukishiro's hips jerk inside of him.

"You're adorable." Tsukishiro whispers, and for a brief second, time stops. He leans in. The pair of them kiss. It's gentle and delicate. 

Tsukishiro spills every last drop of his cum inside of Hiruko, and when he pulls out it drips down onto the sheets. He doesn't move, simply letting himself flop directly on the other baku, eyes gently fluttering shut.

"Hey. Tsukishiro. Did you fall asleep?" Hiruko asks, shaking Tsukishiro. But it's no use. He's asleep. Hiruko groans. The cum seeping out of him was really unpleasant. He wanted to get up and shower, but Tsukishiro was heavy. "Tsukishiro. Wake up. I want to shower." No response. 

It was worth a shot.

Hiruko sighs, resigning himself to a very uncomfortable fate whenever he woke up. But that was _ when _ he woke up. For now, he could just close his eyes, warm and comfortable. Fucked and content.

Tsukishiro's uncharacteristic gentle expression flashes in front of Hiruko's eyes, and he sighs again. Hiruko runs his hands through the other man's hair. His long hair, white like the moon felt incredibly soft to the touch. 

"I really don't understand you…"  
  


* * *

  
When Hiruko wakes up Tsukishiro is gone, and that's not really a surprise. He sits up in bed with a grimace. He's fully naked under the covers which is incredibly uncomfortable for many reasons--one of which being the fact that he didn't remember ever going under them, which meant Tsukishiro must have tucked him in at some point during the night. That thought made him shudder with something that _ must _ be discomfort.

The other thing that makes him uncomfortable is the dried cum inside of him, spilling down his thighs. Well, it’s better that it’s there. If it wasn’t, that meant that Tsukishiro had cleaned him when he was unconscious, which… no thank you. So Hiruko figures it’s not as bad as it could be. 

After cleaning it out and cleaning himself up, he pulls his clothes back on, not bothering to even dry his hair properly. The shower was just as good as the room was--it has a sizeable bathtub, too, but there’s not really time for that. They only got the room until noon, and it was slowly approaching that time. 

Hiruko doesn’t bother taking a spare glance at himself in the mirror. He doesn’t really feel like looking at himself right now, on account of the whole sleeping-with-Tsukishiro thing. Besides, the clock was ticking. He slings his cane over his shoulder as he glances over the room to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything. 

The door shuts behind him and he walks down the hallway to the elevator. 

“Going down?” The attendant asks, and he nods his head. They begin their slow descent and Hiruko shuts his eyes. It’s a nice, calming speed, but Hiruko feels slightly light headed, already dreading the feeling of sunlight on his skin. 

He debates just walking back--it’s a short walk, but realizes it’d feel too much like a walk of shame, so he floats on his cane instead, shielding his eyes from the sun with a grimace. No one pays him any mind, which is a relief because even though he showered he feels like he needs to shower again. 

It’s like a layer of grime on his skin. Tsukishiro related grime. _Ugh._

Hiruko creaks the door to the Silver Star open, and the bell dings. Both Mizuki and Hifumi immediately look up at him. Mizuki’s standing in her usual spot by the counters and Hifumi is munching on a sandwich. 

Hifumi gets up and immediately has Hiruko in a chokehold. “You brat! Where were you?! Mizuki was worried sick, you know!” 

A flash of concern crosses Mizuki’s face, and then amusement, watching as Hiruko canes Hifumi directly in the stomach. “It’s okay, Hifumi. As long as he made it back safely. Welcome back, Hiruko.” 

“Thanks.” He replies, stepping away from Hifumi and rubbing at his throat. He felt sore enough from Tsukishiro’s man-handling, and now Hifumi’s? No thank you, if he could help it. And apparently he couldn't.

“Where were you, even? For a whole day? You didn’t have a customer that came, did you? When we weren’t around or something. That reminds me! I thought I saw you and Tsukishiro heading somewhere, but--yeah, I figured no way. I doubt you’d spend time near him if you could help it!”

Hiruko stays silent, pressing his lips together in a fine line. So Hifumi did see them? It’s a good thing he was stupid. Then again, it’s not like Hiruko could believe that he himself went with Tsukishiro to a place like that, even though he literally was there.

Hifumi was still stupid, though.

“Eh?” Mizuki asks, eyes widening and brows raising. Her expression flickers and goes back to being mild-mannered and polite. “Hiruko and Tsukishiro together? I can’t imagine where they’d go.” 

“Well, it was a--” Hifumi pauses, but his mouth remains open. Hiruko glares daggers at him, even though the other man doesn’t seem to notice. It looks like, for once in his life, Hifumi’s thinking before he speaks. Wow. Pigs will fly next. “...It doesn’t matter, though! Don’t worry about it. I doubt those two would go anywhere together anyways. Ugh, maybe I’m just too used to seeing your face, Hiruko. Stop appearing in front of me even if you’re not there! If I was going to mistake someone for anyone I’d prefer it to be Mizuki! Ah, not that there can be anyone as beautiful as--”

Hiruko slams his cane on Hifumi’s foot as hard as he possibly can. 

“Ow!” He screeches, and the Baku innocently looks away. “You jerk!” Hifumi reaches to put him in a chokehold again but Hiruko manages to dodge, and Hifumi shoots him a look but then stops, eyes going downwards from Hiruko’s eyes to his neck. His gaze stops there, and rests there for a minute, before his cheeks go a little bit pink and he looks away.

“What?” Hiruko asks, unamused. He’s tired. The sunlight wore him out.

Hifumi clears his throat and avoids eye contact. “N-nothing. It’s nothing!”

Well, whatever. Hiruko decides it doesn’t matter and he doesn’t care. “I’m going to sleep. Goodnight.” Just like that, he walks away, up the stairs and into his bedroom. The door shuts behind him and he flops face first onto his bed. 

“Is something wrong, Hifumi?” Mizuki asks. There’s a moment of pause before Hifumi replies.

“No, it’s nothing…” He says, scratching the back of his neck and letting out a boisterous laugh. Hifumi lifts up the now clean plate. “Thanks for the meal, Mizuki! It was delicious! You’ll be the perfect wife with your cooking. It’s amazing! I could eat it forever!”

She giggles, taking the plate from him. “Thank you.” 

The conversation slows and switches to other topics, with Hifumi doing most of the talking and leading, and Mizuki’s expression remains the same all the while. It becomes just a regular day at the Silver Star Tea House, Hifumi and Mizuki chatting, and Hiruko sleeping until nightfall--when his customers would arrive, seeking solace.  
  
In the back of his mind, Hifumi thinks about what he saw underneath Hiruko’s collar, the purple and red hickies that peeked from underneath the black fabric, and he wonders if he really _ was _ mistaken about what he saw.

**Author's Note:**

> oops @ the actual romantic tension when tsukishiro is suddenly gentle with hiruko. that actually wasn't meant to be there it just happened. but isn't that just life
> 
> anyways, i can't fucking believe there really aren't any tsukishiro/hiruko fics? i even went and checked ff to find anything from like a million years ago but didn't really find anything. maybe i'll check again later lol. this fandom could fit in a thimble, i swear. i also can't believe i've been into this series for like ten years or some shit and have never once written fic for it? who am i
> 
> i had a lot of fun writing this, i hope you can tell, lol. i feel like there's a lot of unexplored potential in their dynamic, so this was particularly refreshing for me to write. i like writing a lot of fluffy and happy relationships so them just... hating each other was like a breath of fresh air for me lol. 
> 
> if you liked this fic, feel free to kudo, comment, or hit me up on twitter @shindouchrono! especially if you like yumekui kenbun and/or this ship. seriously. this fandom is the size of a thimble! i need more people to talk about this series with! 
> 
> in any case, thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed, and i hope you have a good day! :D
> 
> ps: god i love writing hifumi. he's hilarious


End file.
